"Future Conditional" is a prime-time PBS documentary and related educational outreach initiative. It is a project that is specifically designed to support one of the primary missions of the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences: "development of educational materials on subjects such as risk assessment, pesticides or endocrine disruptors, toxicology basic cell biology, air/soil water quality and health impacts (K-12)." The one-hour documentary will also become an episode in a new PBS series called "Journey To Planet Earth" which is designed to help general audiences and students understand the delicate relationship between people and the world they inhabit. The "Future Conditional" episode and its outreach components will result in a highly competitive and commercial package of educational materials that are designed to both instruct and motivate tens of millions of people about how communities and individuals can cope with a wide range of newly emerging environmental health problems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The documentary dealing with environmental health issues will be distributed to television stations throughout the world with an audience of 30 million. The educational materials will be distributed to tens of thousands of schools, colleges, libraries and community groups throughout North America.